Waking Up With Malfoy
by Toxxic-hugs
Summary: What happens when Hermione Granger wakes up with Draco Malfoy sleeping next to her? What happens when she finds out she's pregnant, and with his baby? What will the future bring exactly?
1. Chapter I

**Author's Note:** So I'm having a bit of trouble finding inspiration to write the fifth chapter of this story, so I thought – since I have the time to do something today, I might as well go back and fix up the first chapter. Big thanks to JackMyles for pointing out to me that I had indeed changed her age from nineteen to twenty.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the right to Harry Potter

.:: Waking Up With Malfoy ::.

Inside one of the small one bedroom, one bath, rooms with the gold numbers 13 upstairs of the Leaky Cauldron Pub - a woman around twenty lets out a small groan, and forces her eyes to remain closed, trying to cling to the dreamless peaceful sleep she had just been in.

She can feel a male body next to her. Heat emanates from his body, and this is the only thing that is keeping her warm, for the air around them is so chill that the windows are frosted.

She tries to remember who it was she went to bed with last night, and yet she can't seem to bring herself to open her heavy lids and find out who it is. Vague memories run through her mind…

_Curious hands caress the skin of her flat belly, and soft lips plant seductive kisses trailing down from her lips, to her collarbone, to her neck._

_She lets out a small moan. She feels dizzy and disoriented – maybe it's from the nine glasses of fire whiskey she had drowned her swallows away with, or maybe it's because of him. _

_It doesn't really matter at the moment though, for she lets him continue. Her chocolate eyes watch his pale blonde hair fall into his face as he sucks at her pulse, and she lets out another throaty moan._

_In the back of her mind, she knows this shouldn't be happening. She's supposed to be downstairs still at the reception with Harry and Ginny, trying to act like the good best friend, as she watches her first love leave with his new wife._

_She pushes the thought out of her mind. His lips are now on hers, and she kisses him back with as much passion and fiercousity as she can muster._

_His cool grey eyes look into hers…_

Her lids snap open, and she sits up rather eruptly, which causes the arm that had been wrapped around her rips, just under her bosom, to slid off, and plop down next to her. Sweat begins to form at her brow. Grey eyes? Blonde hair? It couldn't be…could it?

"Oh, God. Oh, God. Oh, God," she raspes out, and her mind is spinning as she tries to remember how you can tell if you're having a panic attack and how you should go about handling it.

She can practically hear her heart beat faster, and harder. Heat rises up to her cheeks, and she can almost imagine how the dark cherry colour her face most look like at this very second.

"Oh, GOD" bile arises in her throat, and she feels nauseous. Why didn't anyone stop her? They surely saw her downing the liquor to forget her sorrows. They probably saw her lead him upstairs, or him leading her…WHY HADN'T ANYONE STOPPED HER!

She inhaled deeply, and lets out a breath so sharp it sounds like a hiss of a snake. She pivots so that she is now looking down upon him.

She puts her hands on his right shoulder, and shakes him roughly in an effort to wake him from his sleep. But his eyes don't even flutter at her gesture.

She leans down so that her lips are just centimeters from his ear lobe, "Get the hell up! Malfoy, you git, wake the bloody hell up!"

She sits back as he nearly jumps a foot off the bed, and those grey eyes find her quickly, staring straight into hers. His are filled with surprise, as if he can't believe she is still there, and hers are filled with anger, like the burning embers of a fire.

Suddenly his face breaks into a grin, "Oh wow, you bed hair looks like a cat just died on top of your head," he says beaming as he looks at her in her flustered state, "Do you even know what a comb is? Would you like me to enlighten you?"

Hermione lets out a low animalistic growl, as she crosses her arms and glares at him menacingly, "Oh, shut up! I don't want to hear your disgusting voice, especially so early in the morning. Now, listen-" she starts before he cuts in.

"Are you trying to seduce me, Granger? Because if you are – I'd suggest not using such an annoying high pitched screech when confessing your undying love for me."

"Shove it, Malfoy. Listen – and DON'T TALK. I am going to get dressed," she pauses looking down at how she had used the vanilla bed sheet to cover her naked body, "And I will leave while you're getting dressed. You will come downstairs. And you will not say one word to me. You will not mention anything that may, or may not, have happened last night. We both will pretend this never happened, and move on with our lives. Got it?"

"I'm not as thick as your friends, I understand," he had finally wiped all emotion from his face, and yet there was a small playing on his lips, before he spoke again, "But I can't promise that I won't say anything about last night. If I remember correctly – it was _very_ memorable.

She pursed her lips, and looked around the floor, seeing their discarded clothes. She finally sees her robes, bends down, and searches through the inner pockets to find her wand.

She grasps her vine wood with a dragon heartstring core wand in her right hand, and moves so that she is now standing by his side of the bed, and points the wand at his throat, "You'll shut that enormously large mouth of yours if you know what's good for you!"

He rolled his eyes, before standing up, and walking towards the bathroom. Hermione shuts her eyes at the sight of his nude body. Shuddering at the thought she had actually slept with _him_.

She waited until she heard the door close and the shower start before dressing quickly. She was trying to tame her hair when he came out. She scowled at him for now, he was beaming from ear to ear, as if he thought she cared what he thought about her hair.

HA! She only cared about what Ginny would say if she saw how crazy her mess of curls was. The young woman once told her that she could immediately tell when she had done "it". She reminded her that her hair was normally outrageous but whenever she got laid she had "sex hair."

Usually, Hermione didn't care – she just ate her breakfast with a smile on a her face and brushed her hair out later, but not today; she would not get caught for having done…"IT"…with Draco, the git, Malfoy, especially the night after Ron's wedding.

She tied back her hair into a sloppy bun, and gave him a piercing look before she opened the door, leaving him in the room to dress, while she went downstairs where she knew Harry, and the rest of the bunch would be.

She walked over to the booth where they were being served breakfast by a grey haired waitress, and sat down next to the of the twins, forcing a smile for her friends.

The closest one, Fred, she assumed because his blue eyes seemed a bit more green than his brother, boomed loudly – just adding to the pounding of her head, "Oi, Hermione, where did you get to last night? Me and Gred, here, were searching for our favorite bookworm. We needed someone sober enough to be able to test one of our newest inventions."

Her mouth dried instantly, and no words were able to form. They were stuck on the tip of her tongue. She was trying to figure out what lie to spit out, when a familiar voice said, "Yes, Granger, where _did_ you disappear to last night?"

She looked up to see Draco Malfoy standing at the end of the table, his grey eyes dazzling, and a large smile of his face.


	2. Chapter II

**Author's Note: **As I said before I love to hear from my readers, because you guys are my inspiration to write the next chapter. So to all of you lurkers, please review, I'd love to hear your opinions, but if not, I hope you enjoy the chapter at least-Places cookies out for readers.

**HUGE thanks to: **Mandymuggle, Kath the Dreamer, Harry'sPhoenixWand, Kawaii Kisu, and Katija for reviewing! And to my AWESOME beta-Aglispseofthemoon!!!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the rights to Harry Potter. But wish I did!

---&&&---

"I decided to turn in early," she blurted out, turning her head towards the rest of the group, to avoid Malfoy's accusing stare. "The wedding was beautiful, wasn't it?"

Ginny wrinkled her nose "Lavender's gown looked like someone threw up lime green all over a perfectly right silk dress. I don't know why she insisted on that colour, it looked bloody hideous!"

Hermione almost let out a sigh in relief when she realized that she had successfully changed the subject - and no one even doubted her alibi. Only Malfoy knew the truth, and she could practically imagine the look of amusement on his face at this very moment.

She was compelled to turn and see that look she had caused - that look he wore on his face - but she could also see another emotion in his eyes. Was that… _could_ that be hurt? Was he hurt that she was so ashamed of last night that she would lie to her closest friends about it, even with him right there?

A memory of last night played in her head...

"Are you upset that he picked her over you?" his suave voice whispered in her ear after she had finished off yet another glass of fire whiskey.

"Upset about whom, Malfoy?" she retorted harshly, before she waved Tom over to fill the glass back up. She tried to ignore his presence, but she could feel him move from behind her and sit onto the bar stool beside her.

"I see you haven't lost that bitterness I grew so fond of. I was just asking if you were upset that Weasley choose Lavender over you?" he was beaming now, for he had heard the slight slur in her voice, and noticed the coldness in her eyes.

She looked at him, taking in how different he looked now that he had grown out of his lanky puberty stage and how his liquid silver grey eyes watched her from between his pale blonde bangs, "Weren't you upset when Pansy left you for Blaise Zabini?"

A frown was now plastered to his face, and his eyes turned a dark smoky colour. Hermione grinned into her drink, "Exactly."

"At least _Won Won_ looked happy-"Fred started but was cut off by when George interrupted-"Even though _Lav-Lav_ was crying through the entire ceremony. I almost called her Moaning Myrtle when we went to congradulate them"- which made Hermione crack a smile and she forgot her thoughts of Malfoy for a moment.

But all the time Hermione didn't listen truly to the conversation, watching Malfoy from her peripheral vision, seeing him just rolling his eyes and walk away to the bar. But even though he tried to seem as though he didn't care-she could feel his eyes on her the entire time.

"What time is it?" she whispered to Harry, not wanting to interrupt the twin's elaborate tale of when some first year children had accidentally set off an entire Wet-Start fireworks stand, and even though she wanted oh so much to hear about how their shop was almost set on fire, she realized that she had said she would be at work today.

Harry lifted his arm to look at his analogue watch, the hands slowly moving continuously around the face of the portable clock, "It's...half past eleven."

Why had she been so stubborn as to say that she was fine about Ron's marriage and could come into work today? Why hadn't she just taken the day off like her boss offered, and just drown her sorrows away with a couple of bottles of mead she had in her cupboards?

"I have to be going - I told Amos that I would come in and help him relocating a couple of house-elves that were freed this month," she gave them a small wave before closing her eyes and feeling the familiar pressure on her chest.

Within a blink of an eye she was now standing in her room, and immediately changed into the first robe she had hanging in her closet-throwing the pink rose colored dress she had worn to the wedding into her hamper.

She made her way downstairs, into her kitchen and made herself a cup of coffee. While she waited for the coffee pot to fill, she thought back to the look on Malfoy's face earlier. And it wasn't until she took her first sip of coffee that she remembered she had to get to work, and with a 'pop' -she was gone.

"I'm amazed. Hermione Granger – lying?? What is this world coming to?" a familiar voice snarled from behind her when she arrived in front of the fountain in the ministry.

She didn't need to turn around. She could see he was behind her in the water, arms crossed, leaning up against one of the marble pillars, with his bloody smirk, his perfect features only being blemished by the rippling from the falling water.


	3. Chapter III

**Author's Note:** I know. I know. It's a bit shorter then the last two, but this has been the longest chapter I've been able to write in a long time! As usual - sorry it's taken so long for an update.

...As I was reading this chapter - so that I could start on the next - I realized I had not ended the chapter as throughly as I wanted, but had just posted it without actually thinking it through, so...I editted this chapter with the new chapter ending :)

**HUGE thanks to:** Swimming-Gal, MysticPammy, Mandymuggle, Kawaii Kisu, &&& Celebrytie Aris Channas

**Disclaimer:** I own..._nothing_...you recognize!

---&&&---

"Shut it, Malfoy, shouldn't you be scowling at students or something?" she hissed, remembering that he had taken his father's place as a member of the Hogwart's Board of Governors. She glared at his reflection, wondering silently in her head - how someone that looks so angelic, could be such an absolute prat. A vain, egotistical, devilishly handsome, cruel, wicked prat.

Wait. Had she just called him _**devilisly handsome**_? She winced as she made the realization that she had indeed said that. But as she was absorbed in her own thoughts, she hadn't been paying attention to Malfoy, and so when an arm warped itself around her wait, and tugged her back into a tall masculine body, she let out a loud yelp.

She nearly gave herself whip lash, as she turned her head to the side to see a smirking Malfoy staring unabashedly back at her. Steel grey eyes meeting chocolate ones. She blinked hard to try to remember to focus, to not lose herself in those liquid pools of grey that she could possibly drown in if she stared too long.

"Actually, I'm not scheduled to visit the castle for another week, the students will have to wait for me to scowl at them until then," he retorted, his eyes dancing with amusement, "No need to start getting testy with me, Granger. I only came to give you this back. You left it in the hotel room this morning."

With his free hand, for the other one was clutching her side, reached into his robe pocket and pulled out a plain silver band and held it up for her to take. He hadn't been suspecting her reaction to the ring, so when she pushed him he nearly stumbled into the person walking behind them. She snatched the ring from his hand, and gave him the coldest stare she could muster, but the tears brimming her eyes was something he didn't know how to handle.

He was waiting for her to snap at him. Anything. But instead, she bowed her head, thanked him for returning it to her, and walked away. The fist in which held the ring, gradually was becoming tighter, until the ring was pressing into her skin, and her knuckles began to turn white. The silver Promise Ring, Ron had given her for her twentith birthday, after a few weeks of pestering him about how she needed more of a commitment.

He had given her a ring promising his love to her, and then broken up with her just two months, eight days, and six hours later. 'I think we should start seeing other people,' he bluttered out one day during dinner at their apartment. What a fool she had been to think that he had meant the romantic words he cooed in her ear as he slipped the ring onto her ring finger, 'I love you', just to then lead her into their bedroom.

And now as she stood leaning up against a wall inside the elevator, she was resisting the urge to cry. Trying to force herself to forget the pain of having to attend his wedding, and pretending to be happy about it. She had forced herself not the shed a tear then as well, as she stood a foot near Lavendar - as she was the Maid of Honor - watching her beloved smiling this excited goofy smile at another woman as he placed the expensive diamond ring on her finger as Kingsley Shacklebolt preformed the marriage bond.

She shut her eyes tightly, trying to calm herself down, humming part of the old sorting hat song, _Where dwell the brave at heart, Their daring, nerve, and chivalry, Set Gryffindors apart_. And when the doors opened, she plastered on a wide smile for Amos who was sitting at the desk closest to her. He smiled back, waving, as she stepped out of the mechianical device and started towards him.

Four hours later, Hermione Granger was about the crash from exhausten, had laid her head onto her desk, and closed her eyes - only for a moment mind you. House elves were very difficult beings, it took much longer then she had planned to move Eddy, Monka, and Sassy from the Pucey Manor to Hogwarts. She welcomed the darkness that her little nap gave her. Allowing herself to slip into a light slumber.

_"He's not worth it" he says after a long pause has settled over them, he's staring blankly at a bottle of sixty year old mead, as he has been for the last twenty minutes since she had called him out about being upset over Pansy leaving him for that arse, Zabini. _

_She's been staring at her glass since then as well, but when he says this, her eyes flicked over to him for a minute. Her stomach churns with guilt at the sorrowful look on his face. She opens her mouth to tell him she's sorry for saying those things to him and settles for, "She isn't either."_

_He smiles weakly and holds out his hand, palm up, "Would you care for a dance?" And when she places her hand atop of his, he pulls her from the chair, and they make their way to the dance floor. He placed her hands onto his shoulders, and then his own at the small of her back. _

_And after a while, one dance turned into four and then four into six. Her eyes traveled up his chest to his face, and she marveled at the brilliant color of his eyes. He leaned down to place a gentle chaste kiss upon her pink bow shaped lips, but at the last moment smashed his to hers. _

_A kiss full of passion and anger. And as they parted to catch their breath, Hermione kissed along his jaw line until she neared his ear, she whispered huskily, "Come with me upstairs." _

A gentle shaking awoke her from her nightmare - or had it been a dream, and after rubbing some of the sleep from her eyes, she managed a polite smile at Amos Diggory. He returned the smile, "Long day, eh? I'll finish up here, you go home and get some decent sleep."

"Night, Amos" she placed a small kiss on his cheek, before disapparating home. Yes, it had been a long day indeed. First having to wake up with Malfoy beside her, then dealing with the stubborn house elves, and images from her dream plagued her mind. As she finally settled into bed, she welcomed the darkness, and allowed herself to slip into the comfort of sleep.


	4. Chapter IV

**Author's Note:** First off, I'd like to say - so sorry for the long wait!!! But my teacher's have been loading me down with homework. Especially my honors English 10 class, I have at least one essay and a worksheet from that alone every day!

Secondly, this is not editted, so please excuse any errors. PLEASE PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE CONTACT ME IF YOU'D LIKE TO BETA THIS STORY!!! I would give you total credit for editting, and you would get to read the chapter before any one else!

**HUGE thanks to:** _Kawaii Kisu_, Tatyana Random, Parishiltonluver34, Hermione's BOY, Aloralynn, Mysticpammy, &&& KlingonGal the anonymous.

**Disclaimer:** Everything you recognize is obviously not mine - because otherwise I wouldn't be writing this on fanfiction, right? Yeah so...I own..._nada..._you recognize!

---&&&---

Hermione Granger was not one to panic, but as she waited in the waiting room at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, she paced the length of the room once or twice before sitting down, fidgetting to get comfortable in the steel chair, only to get up and begin to pace once more. Today, Hermione Granger was panicking.

All the symptoms were there - her constant fatigue, tenderness of her breasts, the delay of Aunt Flow, awful backaches, but they could all be explained somehow. And then came the nausea, that varied from waking her up at five in the morning to interrupting time tea at noon. And the only explaination she could think to fit them all was...Her head was spinning as she sat down in the closest seat to her, and groaned loudly into her hands. Dear sweet Merlin, please, **please**, let her be wrong for once.

She bit at her lower lip, a nervous habit from childhood she had never grown out of, as she tried to focus her mind on something else...anything else..._Hogwarts, spending nearly every free moment with her best friends, ginger headed obnixous git Ronald Weasley now on his honey moon with __**Lav-Lav**__, the Leaky Cauldron Pub, __lots__ of firewhiskey, bitterness...sorrow...sympathy...bodies pressed up against each other...waking up with an arm warped around her ribs protectively holding her closer to him..._but everything she thought about always lead back to the memory of that night.

Her mind was dizzy with thoughts - could she possibly be pregnant? And with Draco Malfoy's child at that? Was this a cruel unusual nightmare that only occurs after you eatten half a pound of cake at midnight and then go to bed? Why the bloody hell did she drink so much?

"Ms. Granger?" she blinked to clear her head of those thoughts, before looking up at the desk at which the healer's assisant was beckoning her to come up to her desk with her right hand as the other was holding a phone to her ear as she listened to someone else's voice, "Healer Derwent will see you now. She's the first door on the left, right down this corridor."

Hermione couldn't find enough strength to even flash the woman a false smile, but instead nodded, as she passed, nawing at the skin of her lip so hard that it was close to bleeding. When she arrived at the first door on the left, just down the corridor the assisant had pointed to, a tall slim woman waved her in. Alessandra Derwent, looked exactly as her great grandmother, Dilys Derwent's portrait looked. Long silver ringlets were tied back from her face and fell nearly to her waist, "So, what are you here for dearie?"

Hermione felt her throat tighten, and only barely managed to stutter out, "I...I...ah...need a pregnancy test," patting at her stomach for effect. The middle age healer laughed jollyously at the Hermione's awkwardness, before she began to scribble something down onto her clipboard with a raven feather quill she had placed behind her ear, before setting the quill and clipboard onto the small desk a few feet away from where Hermione was standing.

Healer Derwent smiled at Hermione, gesturing her to sit down on the table, and lay on her back. She adjusted her stylish square black glasses with her pointer finger and thumb before taking out her willow 14 inch unicorn tail hair wand. She waved her wand in a circular motion over Hermione's belly, "_Gravida Probatur_."

She stepped back for a moment, as yellow sparks began to spout from the tip of her wand, smiling to herself when it finally finished and she tucked her wand into the pocket of her scrubs, "It seems Miss Granger, that you are in fact five weeks pregnant." She expected a yell of joy or at least a large sloppy grin to spread across her face like wildfire, but instead found Hermione to have dropped the tense look on her face into a sad frown with tears swimming in her eyes as if she had just been told something horrible.

Hermione felt her heart drop at the healer's words, and felt like smacking her hand against her forehead over and over again, repeating, 'How could I have been so stupid. How could I have been so stupid' and so on and so on. How would she explain this to her parents? To her friends? 'Oh well you see...I was completely pissed at Ron's reception and decided I should sleep with the next guy that I talked to!'

Hermione blinked hard to clear her vision, which had become blurry with tears and made her head dizzy, and felt the beginning of a magraine - that intense throbbing at the back of her skull. She barely registered the fact that her face was damp with tears, because the overwhelming feeling of numbness had washed over her like a wave, and she sat on table staring at the maple wood of the Healer's door.

Healer Derwent shifted her feet timidly, not knowing exactly how to respond to the crying mother, before clearing her throat and asking, "Would you like to know the sex of your baby? Or wait until the father can come to find out as well?" Hermione turned her gaze onto the healer, before she wiped at her face with the sleeves of her sweater.

She forced back a sarcastic laugh at the mention of the father and plastered on a faux smile, "No, we decided we want to be surprised." She felt her stomach fill with angry butterflies as she listened to the Healer explain how the months ahead would follow, sceduled a date two weeks away to check up, and before she knew it she was being ushered out with door with a large bottle of vitamin pills clutched in her right hand.

---&&&---

Roughly translated from latin: _Gravida: pregnant; Probatur: test_


	5. Chapter V

**Author's Note:** Well…I believe I'll have more time on my hands now that I split with my boyfriend to try to write, but this week I went down to Georgia to visit family for spring break. But! Expect an update a week from now, okay?

Sorry, that it's incredibly short this time, but…I've got a three page persuasive speech for Honors English 10 to finish, so…enjoy :).

**HUGE thanks to:**Kawaii Kisu, I hope this one can live up to the last chapter, MsDracoMalfoy721, Dragoneyes5000, Honeymaid21, OBLuvr13, Yemi Hikari, Xxxxcrazychickxxxx, KlingonGal the anonymous, Anonymousarfan, Amaterazu Setsuko, JackMyles, Bridgetrules, and JessicaLRobbins.

**Disclaimer: **Soy pobre…which means I'm poor in Spanish. The End.

--&--

Ginny Weasley-Potter had found her sitting on the back steps of the Burrow, with her head in her hands. Her wild mess of curls was matted down by the heavy rain, and caused her thin clothes to cling to her body. Ginny instantly was by her side, sitting down next to her, and pulling her hands away from her face to see her eyes swimming with tears. The girl that always seemed to be in control of everything, now looked lost and fragile, "I'm so stupid. I'm such an idiot."

The vibrant red headed witch shook her head and gave her a weak smile, "Don't be silly, you're one of the most brilliant people I've ever known." Her comment seemed not to phase Hermione in the slightest, whom kept repeating her mantra, until Ginny finally wrapped her up in her arms. With her head nestled in the crook of her best friends shoulder, she cried.

She didn't know exactly how long they had been out there in the rain, or even how Ginny had the patience to sit with her for long enough that she had literally cried her eyes out and couldn't even shed one more tear. She pulled away from Ginny's comforting embrace to wipe at her tear stained face with her hands, "Thank you." Ginny nodded, gave a small smile as she stood up and extended her hand to her.

Seconds later, Hermione sat inside the Weasley's cavernous warm kitchen. Her head was pounding, almost in exact beat with the rain outside. With one hand she rubbed at the burn mark that the twins had left as a side effect of one of their newest products two summers ago, trying to calm her nerves by touching the familiar mark.

She didn't even bother to look up when Ginny placed the cup of tea beside her, before sitting down in the chair across from her. She heard her sip at her own hot liquid, before placing the porcelain cup onto the wooden table gently, "Hermione, if this is about Ron…he's my brother and all…but he's not worth your tears. He's a real git to not have married you instead, even mum agrees with me…" She trailed off seeing the look of confusion on Hermione's face as soon as she had said the words.

And then suddenly, she began to laugh. Half hysterically, and half with such a melodic tone that showed her amusement. And as the laughter subsided, she managed a small smile, "Gin, I wish it was your git of a brother I'm crying over." Her face fell, and she leaned her forehead into her right hand and let out a sigh.

She forced her eyes closed, and tried to calm her aching head before she spoke again, "Gin, I'm pregnant." She waited for the disappoint to shine in her friend's cornflower blue eyes, and for her to acknowledge her stupidity, but instead was once more in Ginny's embrace, "'Mione that's bloody…fantasic!" She squeezed her once more before letting go, and stepping back with a toothy grin, "You're already glowing! I should have realized!"

And then as if a light bulb had switched on over her head, her eyes grew round, "Well whose the father?"


End file.
